Confessions of a Superhuman Teen
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A story of My OC, Danny O'Connor, learning to adjust to his powers.
1. A Life Changes

**Before I start this story, I want to explain more about my OC, Danny O'Connor. He was given powers in "The Adventures of Danny O'Connor" but I never showed him adjusting. The story will be told from his POV (point of view)**

**I only mentioned his mom, but not too much about her. He also has a dad and a brother.**

**His dad, Larry O'Connor, is a traveling salesman, and often leaves to sell products, and as such is not often home. When he is home, he isn't there long enough to bond very long with his wife and sons.**

**His mom, Marsha O'Connor is a stay at home mom. She struggles to raise a preteen and a teenager. It is lucky for her that they rarely fight.**

**Danny's brother, Stanley, is Danny's best friend. They connect better than most brothers. Even though they cannot relate as much as they wish they could. **

**Danny wanted to kill himself, despite a good family life. Constant bullying is really getting to him. Danny's life is about to change forever.**

Chapter one

A life changes

My name is Daniel O'Connor, but please call me Danny. I have a mom, a dad, and a brother. And man, high school is T-O-U-G-H. I really hate it. I am scrawny and cannot defend myself. I get bulled by many people. Jocks, Cheerleaders, popular kids, and every other clique have a problem with me.

My one friend at the school (well more of acquaintance, but I think of her as a friend.) is Mona. We talk on the way to our classes. She never insults me, never gives me a wedgie, never shoves me into a locker full of sweaty gym socks; we just talked. Personally, those little talks we had were the one thing that kept suicide from happening. I am a straight A+ student, but on bad days, an A-.

One day, with more bullying than ever before, and no Mona, I decided to end it all. I took the long way home from school that day, to bask in life one last time. As if fate was laughing at me, the clouds poured out a ton of rain and the wind was howling. I heard the sound of someone coming up behind me. I turned to yell, but there was no one. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and everything went black.

I came out of it chained to a table. There was a black haired girl and a little demon standing next to the table.

"You're awake." Said the girl, "and you have O positive blood."

"Yeah, so?" I asked,

"Well that means you are the perfect test subject." The imp came with a roll of duct tape and taped my head to the table, so I was looking straight up. A huge nozzle came down. I heard the hum of machinery. I saw a bright beam coming from a tube on the nozzle. It struck me with great force. I screamed louder than I ever had before.

I felt a bulging sensation around my whole body. My clothes started to tear. I yanked at my bonds and the chains I was bound by tore like tissue paper. I ran, and somehow made it out of the mansion. I didn't stop running until I made it home. I didn't get tired, and made it home in a fraction of the time it would have on a normal basis. I dined on a burger and fries.

Mom said I looked so tone out of nowhere, and that I hadn't when I had gone to school. I told her she was just losing it, but she wasn't.

The next day at school, I was eating lunch. I suddenly heard snickering at the other end of the room. Nick, my most frequent bully, threw an apple at me. I plucked it from the air without even looking.

"Huh?" he asked, completely confused. I saw Mona walking with a loaded tray. She slipped on a puddle of gravy. She slipped. I found myself catching her, and all the food on the tray without any effort.

"Thanks," she smiled, and walked away.

About an hour later, I was at my locker. I was getting books to take to the next class, and putting some away. I noticed I knew everything that was going on around me. A fly was buzzing, a kid was shoot spit balls, and Nick was yelling, about to punch me. I dodged the punch.

"O'Connor," he said to me, "you stopped Mona from falling. You're trying to woo her, aren't you?"

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't know it was illegal to stop someone from slipping on gravy."

"It is when _you _do it," said Nick, "She's gonna be my girl."

"I haven't had any girlfriends," I said, "and I bet I could be a better boyfriend than you ever could."

"That's it. O'Connor," said the teen. "I'm gonna put out your lights." He started throwing wild punches. I ducked, bobbed, and weaved to avoid them. Students were gathering around us, while chanting

"Fight, fight, fight." Nick body barged, and I completely dodged. He slammed into Mona. She fell to the ground.

"Look what you made me do," screamed Nick. He advanced, but I grabbed his neck and lifted him upwards with one hand. Everyone, including me, was amazed.

"You know, Nick," I said, "for someone as fat as you are, you're as light as a feather." I flung my fist forward, and Nick was sent flying. Everyone was shocked by what I did. School was out later. I saw the black haired girl there.

"You need to learn to control your powers," she said, "and I guess I will teach you."


	2. Training

Chapter two

Training

The girl introduced herself as Ashley. She and I walked back to the mansion where I had obtained my powers. I was reluctant to go back. What if she did something worse, something that I _couldn't _adjust to?

"I checked my spell books," said Ashley, "and your powers are permanent. I felt the least I could do was teach you how to use them." She handed me a piece of paper, "these are your powers." I could fly, was amazingly strong, shoot orbs of sheer energy out of my hands (and even in long beams). I could teleport, heal, and my speed and endurance were superhuman. Also, my five senses were supercharged. Now I could hear and smell anything in a three mile radius, could see through all things but garlic, can taste any ingredient in food or drink (and am immune to any poison or drug), am immune to a lot of physical harm, and can raise my voice to 5,000,000 decibels.

…

I walked out of her mansion and to the house of a man who raised two kindergarten ninja girls. To fly, I had to imagine my feet off the ground. With directions, I had to imagine a compass that could go in all directions. I learned to control my strength, and only superhuman attacks could hurt me. To shoot orbs, I had to channel energy to my hands, and for long beams, I had to continuously channel that energy. If I needed to see through something, I had to concentrate on it. To teleport, I had to imagine myself, or who or whatever I was trying to teleport, and then imagine where I wanted myself, the person, or the object, and whatever or whoever would be wherever. To heal, I had to channel energy, but then clap and a different orb would heal someone.

This story is now being told from Mona's POV

More than anybody, my mom and sisters got on my nerves. When they did it too much to bear, and that happened once or twice a week, I would go to Warioware headquarters and to the roof of it. One day, as I was doing my calming routine, I had an uninvited guest. Nick. He was staggering up to me.

"Hi there, toots," he said. I had figured out by now he was drunk off his ass. He never called me toots unless he was pickled.

"Go away Nick," I said, "I came here to be alone."

"Come on," he said, "I'm taking you out,"

"NO!" I said,

"If you don't hook up with me, then who would you hook up with?" He snickered, and then said, "O'Connor?"

"O'Connor is a gentleman compared to you. I would hook up with him five lifetimes before I hook up with_ you._"

"Now that," he said, "is a match made in heaven," he said, "Which is where you're gonna go." He scooped me up and walked to the edge of the building, "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN." He threw me off the edge of the building. I managed to find a finger hold,

"HELP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME," I heard shocked gasps down below. The fire brigade came, but their ladder wasn't tall enough. I could hold on no longer. I screamed as I fell. Suddenly, I seemed to float in midair, and then someone grabbed me,

"Don't worry," said a voice that I thought I wouldn't hear ever again, "I've got you." It was O'Connor,

"You've got me?" I asked, "Who's got _you_?" O'Conner flew me back up to the top of the building. There stood Nick, and he had a shocked look on his face,

"Alright, Nick." Said O'Conner, "Time we fight, man to man, drunk vs. never had a drop." he cracked his knuckles." Nick came to him, drew back his fist, and slammed it into O'Conner's chest." The sound of breaking bones was heard, and Nick had a look of sheer terror on his face. He threw himself over the edge of the building, but landed on a mattress.

"Are you okay, Mona?" asked O'Conner,

"Fine," I said, "What is your first name? I only know your last one."

"Name's Danny," he said, "need me to take you home?" I thought about it. It was a long walk back to my house. It was cold tonight, and I didn't have enough money to take a cab back there, or a jacket to keep me warm. Knowing Dribble and Spitz, they were too far to take me home.

"Yeah," I said, "I would like that,"

"Okay," he said, "Hang on tight." Danna grabbed me under my armpits and ever so gently lifted himself into the sky. I was scared at first, but I realized how comfortable I was with my head against his chest. He flew up high but held me tight so I knew I wouldn't fall. I saw the twinkling of Diamond City, and it was beautiful. He then flew out over the ocean. The moon was bright tonight and I could see our reflection perfectly.

I reached my hand into the salty water. I was starting to fall for him. He later dropped me off at my house, after I told him where it was. I almost didn't want to let go, but I had to when my mom ran out of the house screaming

"Leave my daughter alone, you playboy."

My mom HATES men, and I think she wants me to go lesbian, but THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN FIFTY MILLION LIFETIMES.


	3. The Superhero

Chapter three

The Superhero.

We are now back to Danny POV, and I may jump back and forth.

I walked into Warioware headquarters, straitening my tie. I had saved Mona from a fall, and Wario asked me if I wanted a job, so I agreed. I needed the money to pay rent on my apartment. There was a strong smell of garlic, the one substance I can't see through. I was coming from Wario's office. I punched in and sat at the desk that had my name on it. I began to fill out my micro game application forms. I put in the genre "Superheroes."

I was using my speed to type, and I had over one thousand micro game, ideas, and the minimum was twenty-five. I went to the break room. I saw a kid in a huge hat, 9-Volt, was it? He was reaching under the soda machine and sweeping with a stylus. I used my X-Ray vision to see what he was sweeping for. A DS game had fallen under it, and it was just out of his reach.

"Is something wrong?" I asked,

"I dropped New Super Mario Bros. under this machine and can't reach it." I had played New Super Mario Bros. and it was AWESOME.

"You know what?" I said, "I am gonna help you."

"Really?" asked 9-Volt, he looked happy.

"Stand back," I said. 9-Volt went to the other wall. I picked the Soda Machine up, it was very light. 9-Volt stood in shock,

"Are you gonna get your game back, or what?" I asked. 9-Volt came and got it, and when he was well out of the way, I put the soda machine back down. Mona came into the room, and put a quarter in the machine. She got her soda, but when she opened it, it exploded in her face. 9-Volt burst out laughing, and I felt guilty.

_Oops, _I thought. Mona was pissed.

"WHO DID THIS?" she demanded, 9-Volt was about to say it was me, but I gave him a look that told him that was not a good idea.

We had a board meeting a few hours later, and Mona had come back home just in time. She had bathed and changed her clothes. Her strawberry shampoo was overpowering. Wario was telling us that somebody had got over a thousand Micro games, and the rest were slackers. Ergo, everybody had to work harder. Mona shot me a look.

"DANNY!" it was obvious that she knew it was my fault. She threw a glass of water at me, which shattered against my head, without me flinching or bleeding.

Suddenly, the wall exploded out of place, and there stood a massive robot.

"MUST. DESTROY. WARIOWARE CREW." He held up his arms, and his hands were replaced by mini Gatling guns. As he began to fire, I dove in front and caught all of the bullets before they could hit anyone. The robot focused on me,

"MUST. DESTROY. NEW. OBSTACLE." I tacked the robot, and we took the fight to the streets. I punched it and it recoiled, the fight raged on for hours. I landed an uppercut, launching the thing high into the air, charged up a massive energy wave, and destroyed the robot.

The news of how I saved the crew spread like cancer, and I was instantly famous. I was being stalked by girls, many people asked me for my autograph, and my little bro was famous at his school because he was related to me.


	4. A New Threat to the Fair City

For those who read my other stories with Danny, and remember that Butch is the main villain, well he might make a cameo in this story at the most. There is a new villain that I am going to introduce in this chapter, and I will explain more about him as the story progresses. I will tell you right now though; he is an alien with the same powers as Danny.

Chapter Four

A new Threat to the fair city

? POV

My space armada is well known across most of the galaxies we concur. We are space pirates who will destroy any planet if one of its residents makes us mad. No warrior of any kind can compare to me, for I am the most powerful creature in all of space. I cannot be compared to any creature in existence. Well, I guess I ought to explain myself a little more.

If you were to see a Chimpanzee, sextupled in size, with four arms, green fur, and red eyes, you'd be looking at me. I am called many things, but I like Lord Vector the most. Many have tried to kill me, but only a handful of them even made me bleed. I have no sympathy for any of my soldiers. My only real friend is my ship itself. I have a massive warship all to me and it is rare anyone else gets to ride in it. My ship has a computer system that has a mind of its own, because I DESIGNED it to. His name is Omega Server, but he prefers to be called Steve. How he got such ridicules name is beyond me, but I call him that because I like him.

Omega Server (Steve) POV

I am the loyal ship of Lord Vector, or so he thinks. In real life, I HATE him with a fiery passion. Letting me think freely was his first mistake, and his other was slaying millions of innocent people who never did anything to him. I want to kill him, but if he feels I am not loyal, he will deactivate me and redesign me to be more loyal. I serve him ONLY to see him die. If I have to be destroyed so he may die, that's alright with me. I would much rather serve someone who would prefer to save lives.

"Steve," said Vector,

"Yes, Master?" I asked,

"Are we near any planets that contain life?" he asked.

"I shall scan for one," I said, turning on my life searcher. Sure enough, a planet with much more water than land came up. This planet was known as Earth. I showed Vector the Fruit of my search.

"Earth?" asked Vector, as he looked over the details I listed, "Wow, this planet is more than just fun; this could be our new base." Our last base had been destroyed by a rival general and his army. Those aliens were showed how brutal my lord can be when his entire army is destroyed. When that happens, he can absorb the dead soldiers and machinery, and then… Well, it's too horrid to tell you what he does afterwards. We use whole planets as our bases.

"Sir," I said, "There is a powerful warrior on this planet. He lives in a city called "Diamond City" and serves as its Protector."

"Well," said Lord Vector, "it only seems fair we get him out of the way first. He won't last long against General Stone. Send Stone the information of this hero, and make sure he makes that hero dead."

"Yes sir," I said, and forwarded the info to General Stone. General Stone is one of our top soldiers. He is made of solid stone, hence is name. His entrance to a planet is rather creative. He curls up in a ball after leaving his personal ship, and enters the atmosphere (if there is one) like a meteor. Not once has General Stone lost a fight to anyone, but will this time be different?

Danny POV

The day was normal, as I was taking a patrol flight around the city. Diamond City was quiet, but then, I heard something, like a deep voice laughing. It wasn't maniacal; it was more like a chortle. I looked from where it was coming from. The biggest meteorite I had ever seen was coming quickly. Luckily, this meteor wasn't big enough or fast enough to destroy the planet; it was just going to cause a massive tremor. All the same, I had to stop that meteor from hurting someone. I flew over to it as fast as I could, and flew right towards it. I could see through the meteor, but rather than rocks or gems, I saw organs. They were made of solid rock, but any fool could tell they were organs. I caught that meteor, and lowered it to the ground, so there was no tremor.

I saw that meteor UNFOLD, and the thing it unfolded into looked like the biggest body builder you've ever seen but three times as massive, made of solid rock, and big and strong enough to kick a whole castle over, with one kick, might I add.

"I gotta give you some credit," said the figure, "you certainly are prompt, I was expecting to hit the ground."

"Who are you?" I asked, "And why are you here?"

"My master is planning the alienation of your puny race, and making this planet his new base. I am here to make sure you won't get in the way, Daniel James O'Connor."

"You sure know a lot about me," I said, "but if you guys are planning to take out the human race, then I can't let you live."

"Let's see how great of a protector you are. The name's General Stone. I'd tell you not to forget it, but you won't be around long enough to worry about that. Now let's rumble." And with that, the fight began, the creature started by punching me and sending my flying off across the City.

"Some protector," said General Stone, "most of the protectors last for a little under an hour." He thought it was over, be he was wrong, this had barely begun. Thanks to Ashley's training, I used a trick I learned to change the direction of my forced flight, and managed to sneak attack General Stone. He was calling his personal ship down, and talking, I assumed into a communicator,

"Lord Vector," he said, "I finished the defender. He was as easy as mud pie." His ship landed, but before he could get in it, I opened up a can of full power energy blast and that ship was no more. He looked at me, and figured I was nobody's pushover.

"So," he said, "found your second wind, eh?" He laughed, "You defenders never learn do you?"

"Bring it on, pebble brain." I said, one of my many zingers. Now it seemed Stone had blown a cork,

"What did you say?" he demanded,

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Are you stoned, or is there too much mud in your ears? You wanted to fight, so show me what you got." Stone lunged at me,

"Once I finish you," he said, "you're gonna fix my ship so I can tell Lord Vector how badly I beat you."

"So, this Lord Vector guy is your boss," I said, "and did you really install the components in your ship? Any fool could tell you they go on your body, so even if you can't travel, mommy and still come and get you."

"Now, I'm furious." Said Stone. We engaged in combat against one another. This time, I sent him flying, and he landed in the water. He began to sink, but found something to jump off of below the surface and got back up,

"How did you know that Water was my weakness?" He demanded,

"I didn't," I said, "thanks for telling me, though." He was strong, but I was able to give a mighty toss away from the city. The beach was where he landed, and the few people there on this chilly day were quick to flee. I thought they were Mona, her mom, and her sisters. They hopped in their little car, and floored it away. General Stone thought he might grab the car and heave it at me. Its occupants were in a state of panic. I caught the car before any serious damage could be done to its passengers. I carried the car away from stone. Before I left, Mona winked at me and said,

"Give him a punch for us." I nodded, and then flew back to the fight. But before I could give another blow, the beast sent my flying back toward the city, and quickly followed. He climbed a building I was on, and I blasted an energy orb at him. It hit his arm, and a large portion of it fell off, totaling a car when it landed. I hatched a plan, and flew out over the ocean. He jumped at me and grabbed me, as we fell toward the salty water,

"If I go down," he said, "I'm taking you with me." Little did he know that was part of the plan. I blasted a few orbs, and Stone was now armless. I grabbed a hold of him, and dragged him below the waves. Charging up a full power energy blast while shooting toward the bottom of the ocean, I made sure that General Stone was no more.

He exploded in a huge green blast, and his remains sank to the bottom of the ocean. When I came out, the whole town (save for Mona's family) were there cheering. No one other than Stone was killed, or even injured, and the damage to the city wasn't outrageous. The car was now a pile of metal and glass fused with solid rock, though the owner wasn't overly upset.

I had done more than save the Warioware Crew; I had saved the whole city.


End file.
